


Angels and Devils drabble/ ficlet word prompt challenge

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've recently decided to close down the Yahoo Group "Angels and Devils".  It was fun when the groups were still going strong and I have fond memories of the discussions and fic/ drabble challenges over the years. When looking through the files I came upon a couple I had contributed. </p><p>The first was a challenge Elistaire (Tray) and sidhe_woman (Chris) had issued based on three randomly chosen words from the  Webster's Encyclopedia Unabridged Dictionary of the English Language:</p><p>herringbone, audacious, defer</p><p>More than a drabble - less than a ficlet; still it was fun to write.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Angels and Devils drabble/ ficlet word prompt challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently decided to close down the Yahoo Group "Angels and Devils". It was fun when the groups were still going strong and I have fond memories of the discussions and fic/ drabble challenges over the years. When looking through the files I came upon a couple I had contributed. 
> 
> The first was a challenge Elistaire (Tray) and sidhe_woman (Chris) had issued based on three randomly chosen words from the Webster's Encyclopedia Unabridged Dictionary of the English Language:
> 
> herringbone, audacious, defer
> 
> More than a drabble - less than a ficlet; still it was fun to write.

“What’s that?” 

“What?” Methos flicked the now empty envelope onto the coffee table before dropping down on the couch and gazing up at Duncan with a wide-eyed look of innocence.

Duncan didn’t buy it for a second. “The picture I saw you shove into your pocket. It seemed to upset you.” 

“Don’t be absurd, Mac. It was just a picture an old friend sent me. It’s no concern of yours.” 

“You growled.” 

“I did not.” Methos took a swig of his beer and squared his shoulders defiantly.

Duncan studied the tense posture for a moment and decided to change his tack. 

Methos was watching him cautiously as he approached, but that didn’t worry him in the least. The old guy was very susceptible to Duncan in a romantic mood and it had been -- God!- -hours since they had made love.

He leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Methos’ torso. A kiss, followed by a slow suckling of Methos’ neck, and Duncan felt his partner relax in his arms. He slid his hands under Methos’ sweater, skimming across the hard muscles of his abdomen, and upwards to the well-defined pectorals. Tweaking sensitive nipples, he paused, grinning in triumph as Methos somehow managed to slide down even further into the couch, his legs falling open to make room for his growing erection.

Duncan kissed Methos’ jaw and continued to fondle and tweak a nipple while one hand shifted downward, downward to -- there! 

Duncan snatched the picture out of Methos’ pocket, practically crowing as he dashed to the other side of the room to the kitchen counter. 

“Mac!” Methos jumped up from the couch and stomped over to the kitchen island, his eyes flashing dangerously as he reached out to retrieve his property. “Give, Macleod.” 

“Oh no.” Duncan turned his back on the proffered hand so he could get a better look at the picture his lover was clearly trying to hide. 

An inelegant giggle escaped before he could slap his hand across his mouth to catch it. He blinked.

“Macleod!” 

The clear annoyance in Methos’ voice broke through his stunned thoughts, and he turned to face his lover, surrendering the picture to its owner as he did. “Methos?” 

Methos snatched the picture out of his hand, stomped back to the couch and plopped down hard. He tossed the offending picture on the coffee table, crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Duncan across the room. 

The look on Methos’ face was priceless, and although Duncan knew he was risking being skewered with the Ivanhoe, he couldn’t resist. He laughed. 

Methos’ glare intensified. 

“Oh, come on, Methos.” Duncan went to this lover and sat down beside him on the couch. 

Sighing heavily, Methos uncrossed his arms and turned toward Duncan. “Yes, Macleod. I was a hippie in the nineteen-sixties. Satisfied?” 

Duncan reached over and picked up the picture to study it more closely. It wasn’t very clear, probably an instant polaroid, he decided. But Methos was still easily recognizable even with the long hair, sparse beard, striped shirt with bell-bottom pants and a suede fringed vest. 

“Seems a bit audacious of you to be so flamboyant. I thought you liked to hide.” 

Methos looked at him in disbelief. “It was the sixties, Mac. A lot of people dressed that way. I wanted to fit in, and what better way to do that than join a bunch of kids living in a commune and flying high on drugs.” 

“You took drugs? Doesn’t seem your style, old man.” 

“Don’t be tiresome. Of course I didn’t take drugs. But they didn’t know that. It was easy enough to fake. Don’t knock it, Mac. The sixties was a blast for the anti-establishment drop-outs. Communal living, free love. No one gave a shit who you were. It was the perfect way to hide.” 

Duncan nodded. “I guess I can see that.” 

Methos smirked. “Let me guess. You were in the establishment. All prim and proper. Don’t tell me -- herringbone suit, vest, hat. Friends in the British Parliament? Exactly the kind of person we were rebelling against.” 

“You’ve read my chronicles?” Duncan asked accusingly. Now it was Duncan’s turn to cross his arms over his chest and glare at his partner. 

“Of course.” Methos shrugged and grinned openly. “I had to find out what I was getting into before allowing myself to meet you.” 

“Uh huh.” Duncan inched closer until he could whisper in Methos’ ear. “Were you impressed?” 

“Um, I decided to defer my opinion until we actually met.” 

“And now?” Duncan nuzzled him behind his ear. 

Methos closed his eyes and tilted back his head to allow Duncan better access. 

“I’ll let you know later.” 

Duncan’s hands reached under Methos’ sweater to touch warm skin.

“Much later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited January 8, 2017


End file.
